Recently there has been a rash of tampering episodes in which various consumer products have been opened and poison substances inserted therein causing deaths and great economic losses in recalling various products. At the present time the existing containers for most consumer products may be easily opened and reclosed without providing any evidence of tampering.
The present invention is directed to a packaging shield for replacing current paper boxes and/or cellophane packaging which can be easily removed by the consumer to provide access to the consumer container but which makes the introduction of foreign material into the consumer product container extremely difficult, and provides visual indications that the shield has been tampered with or damaged.